Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.625 \times -\dfrac{15}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{15}{20} = -0.75$ Now we have: $ -0.625 \times -0.75 = {?} $ $ -0.625 \times -0.75 = 0.46875 $